Asteroids
by Bobbie Barkley
Summary: A video game short story.


Title: Asteroids

Synopsis: Video game short story.

Part 1 Written: June 2007. Updated with Part 2: August 2007.

Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me. This is my attempt to escape reality.

Feedback: Constructive feedback is always welcome. Should you find a typo or other error, please let me know so it can be fixed.

**Asteroids**

**Part 1**

Hutch sat alone at their table and drank his beer. Noticing the expression on Huggy's face, he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Huggy walked over with fresh cold mugs and sat down with his friend.

"I've lost my partner," started Hutch while he stared toward the back of the bar, "and it's your fault."

"Hey, you can't blame me for this one."

"Yes, I can."

"No way Hutch, I have no control over the curly one."

"He's obsessed."

They looked up as Starsky swaggered back to their table and plopped down in a chair.

He picked up the fresh cold beer and downed it with big gulps. "Whew, I did it! I got top score again!" He sat his beer glass down and looked over at Huggy, "You sure you don't know who the initials 'C-O-P' stand for?"

"I've told you before; lots of people play that machine at night. No, I don't know who C-O-P is."

"Well pay better attention. That guy keeps beating my score and putting his initials on top of the list."

Hutch leaned forward, "Well then Starsk, if his initials are on top, must mean he plays better than you."

"No, he just gets lucky, that's all."

"Ah huh" was the only sound uttered as Hutch and Huggy exchanged glances.

"No really, you are looking at the master, el numero uno", boasted Starsky.

"Ah huh."

Starsky snapped his fingers and said, "Carl Parker."

Huggy looked at him, "Carl who?"

"Carl Parker, you know him Hutch, big guy works down at the front desk on the night shift. He could be C-O-P, depending on what his middle initial is."

Hutch shook his head, "And just when have you ever seen Carl Parker in here?"

"Oh ya, I guess never."

"I tell ya Hutch, you really need to try playing Asteroids. It's so cool! Ya get to blast all those asteroids coming at you and all the little UFO space ships, and then there's the bigger space guys that are out to get ya, and then you hit this button that puts you into hyperspace… ' Starsky continued rambling with exuberance.

Huggy looked over at Hutch and ignored Starsky, "The guy that put that machine in here told me that arcade games are going to be the wave of the future. It's becoming a little money maker from me that's for sure!"

"Nah, mark my words. These machines are a fad. People are way to smart to waste their time and money on video games." Hutch replied also ignoring Starsky's ramblings.

"I don't know Hutch; he said that someday people could even have these game machines in their own homes to play." Huggy insisted.

"Never happen Hug, people won't waste their time besides, it'd be way too expensive." Hutch stood up, "Well partner, you ready to call it a night? I'm beat."

Starsky looked toward the back of the bar and the Asteroid arcade machine where another bar patron was busy trying to blast Starsky's score off the screen. "Ya, I suppose. He'll never beat my score; he's had too many beers tonight. I guess it'll be safe to leave it."

Hutch snorted and shook his head then led his partner out of the bar. He dropped Starsky off at his apartment and threatened him about getting some rest so they wouldn't be late to work in the morning.

An hour later Hutch was back at The Pitts standing in front of Starsky's beloved Asteroids video game, shooting anything that moved on the screen. Huggy walked up just as the game screamed out, "Game over man!" and watched him again enter the letters C-O-P on the list for top scorer. "So how long before Curly figures out C-O-P isn't someone's initials?"

Hutch chuckled and grinned, "Don't know, but it'll be interesting to find out won't it?"

**Part 2**

Starsky stood in front of the Asteroids video machine and just stared at the initials making up the list of top scorers. There it was again, the initials 'C-O-P' at the top of the list. Whoever this clown was that was repetitively taking his top spot was messing with the wrong person, this was getting annoying.

He turned and surveyed the bar, scrutinizing the current group of customers. None of the clientele present had the fortitude or dexterity to master the game, let alone continually beat his score. That is, no one until his gaze settled on Huggy and his best friend. Decision one; they were his two top suspects.

Huggy would have all the time he needed to play the video game; after all, it was located in his bar. They had played a few rounds together, he was good. Suspect number two, his partner Hutch would have to be playing it when ever they weren't together. Hutch would rarely play the game with him, instead opting to stand back with that Hutchinson smirk on his face. On the few occasions he did play, he played well; he knew Hutch had good instincts and nimble reflexes. It had to be his partner, he was sure of it. The 'C-O-P' fit his sense of humor. His next step would be to catch him in the act.

Hutch looked up at Starsky and their eyes locked. Hutch knew his partner was getting annoyed and could tell Starsky was in analyzing mode. He felt the corners of his mouth tug slightly but controlled his expression; he wasn't going to give anything away. He raised his beer and took a long swig, allowing the raised glass to break the eye contact between them.

Continuing this game had become increasingly difficult the last couple of weeks; their case load had increased leaving them with precious little off time. Along with little time, Starsky had become damn good at the game and it was taking Hutch longer each time to finally prevail with the prize of top scorer. Having Huggy as an ally assisted; however it was still his game, and rolling out of bed at odd hours of the night to avoid running into his friend was starting to take its toll. But the annoyed look on his partner's face feed that competitive spirit that always beat within their chests.

Over the next week Starsky started staking out The Pits, watching the people coming and going, hoping to catch his friend. The first couple of nights Huggy had called Hutch to warn him. Another night Hutch caught sight of Starsky's car parked in the shadows up the street and turned down an alley before being spotted. One night Hutch parked a few blocks away and entered the bar through the back entrance but wasn't able to beat Starsky's score before Huggy's patience grew thin and he was told to go home.

After a week of this cat and mouse game, bravado got the best of Hutch, and he pulled up next to the Torino. He looked over at his sleeping partner and reached out and knocked on the window, "Hey partner, what ya doing?"

Starsky jumped and struggled to bring himself out of his sleep. Wiping his face with his hand, he looked over and saw the twinkle in Hutch's eyes. "Had insomnia, thought I'd swing by Hugs and have a drink."

"Insomnia? Buddy, you were snoozing deep enough that someone could have lifted your wheels off the tomato without you knowing."

"Ya well, goes to show you it must have worked." Starsky started his car and replied as he pulled away, "See ya in the morning."

Hutch headed home, he needed sleep also. This game was losing its appeal. He'd plan one more attempt and wipe Starsky completely off the board. A ghost that would leave as silently as he had come.

Starsky's plan was now set into motion. He figured having Hutch catch him asleep would increase his confidence. He knew his partner hadn't been able to get into Huggys for over a week as his initials 'D-M-S' had stood as top scorer since he started his surveillance. This only served to prove to the curly haired detective that Hutch was his prime opponent.

A couple evenings later Hutch knocked on his friend's door. When Starsky answered it, Hutch grinned widely and held up some cold beer and a pizza. "Got hungry, feel like splitting a pizza and some beer?" For the next hour they fell into easy conversation and soon both the pizza and the beer were gone. Hutch stood up and stretched. He looked over at Starsky and felt satisfied that his partner would be in for the rest of the evening.

Starsky started cleaning up their garbage when he noticed Hutch's baseball jacket still draped over the chair. Right at twenty minutes, the time it would take Hutch to get home, Starsky's phone rang. Starsky shook his head as he answered the phone trying to sound sleepy. "Ya?"

"Hey buddy, sorry did I wake you?"

"That's ok, must have fell asleep here on the couch. What's up?"

"Did I leave my jacket at your place?"

Starsky smiled as he held the coat in his hand, "Ah, let me look around, hang on… ya it's here. I'm heading to bed so I'll bring it to work with me in the morning."

"Ok, thanks. Night Starsk."

"Night Hutch."

Starsky turned out all his lights and waited by the front window. Ten minutes later he watched as Hutch's car, sans lights, slowly drove by. Another fifteen minutes later a cab pulled up and Starsky gave his destination of a bar a few blocks away from The Pits.

Hutch was in full out combat with the arcade machine. His body twisted and jerked as he pounded on the buttons controlling the blasting of all the boulders and space ships on the screen. Believing that his partner was soundly sleeping, Hutch allowed himself to become completely absorbed in the game. This would be his last hurrah, so to speak, he wasn't going out quietly.

Huggy's eyes became large when he noticed Starsky slowly step into the bar. Starsky kept close to the wall and tried to be inconspicuous as he moved toward the back and Hutch. Starsky lifted his finger to his lips and made a 'be quiet' gesture to Huggy as he continued his movement toward his target. Huggy settled back into his chair to watch the upcoming exchange.

Starsky stood slightly behind his friend's shoulder just out of his peripheral vision and started coaching, "Watch out for that boulder…. get that spaceship, he's getting too close… blast him Hutch…"

"I got it Starsk! I got it!" Hutch returned in his excitement.

They stood there in front of the machine for thirty minutes, helping each other, encouraging each other and both yelling at the images on the video screen. Finally the infamous sound and words played "Game over man!"

Both men caught up in the excitement reached out and hugged each other exuberantly. The top scorer screen blinked before them patiently waiting for initials to be entered.

Starsky stood back and extended his hand, "That was an awesome Hutch; you deserve top billing for that game!"

Hutch looked at his best friend, he'd been caught red handed and he knew it. But instead of being mad or gloating, there was Starsky with his friendship and open heart. Hutch turned to the machine and entered 'S-&-H'. He knew the boasting would commence in the morning.

**End**

Dedicated to Pony for the Asteroids idea that wouldn't leave my head until I got this story down on virtual paper. And to the many others that encouraged me to continue and create part two of this story.

Note: The Asteroids game probably would not allow the ampersand character as an initial but I thought it would be an appropriate ending for the story.


End file.
